Existo
by dagirlinthehoodie
Summary: conocer la historia de walrider¿ porq no ...


**Im real belive me,** _ **please**_

By: Xyko

Bueno empecemos (*ˇωˇ)

Porq no tengo mucho que decir de esta historia.

Así q dejare que la historia hable por sí misma, solo diré que esta es una historia de uno de mis juegos favoritos, no lo he jugado lo admito, porque soy muy asustadiza y me da miedo todo y si… (Y-Y)

Bueno ¡! De todos modos les traigo una historia de

OUTLAST!

Y espero que les guste y que se diviertan con esta historia los quiero…

Y si empecemos ( ;9 ) !

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Lluvia, el llanto del cielo caía tranquilamente en Mount Massive Asylum, el viento era frio, pero dulce, y en el tejado se encontraba el "espíritu" que rondaba en el asilo maldito, lleno de cuerpos putrefactos y gente demente quien trataba de sobrevivir, a otros quienes eran más salvajes y agresivos .  
—"tengo…frio"  
El hombre dijo en una voz baja, calmada y temblorosa.  
 _Miles Upshur._  
 _Ese era el nombre de la persona, con la cual empecé a compartir un cuerpo que me dejara vivir y estar en este mundo cercas de él, a su lado._  
 _Para sentir su corazón latir…_ _Antes de conocerlo, de sentirme de esta manera por este reportero, las emociones se sentían como un bulto algo que solo pesaban, algo que solo te hundiría mas rápido y terminaría matándote pero esto se siente diferente se siente mejor q antes de…, creo que empezare…desde el principio._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 _Desde que la compañía Murkoff me trajo a la vida._  
 _Recuerdo que empecé a tener más conciencia de mi existencia al ser conectado con uno de los "internos" de la maquina._  
 _Empecé a escuchar más que solo una voz, llamándome por nombres, muchos nombres, más nombres que me confundían, pero solo uno de ellos me atraía era como si algo o alguien me arrastrara, me jalara hacia esa dirección, lugar o me llevara hacia…alguien._  
 _Los doctores, científicos o las personas quienes conectaron a estos "internos" eran las voces que escuchaba cada vez más y más claras._ _Pero había una voz que no era de ellos._  
 _Era diferente._  
 _El día que conectaron a ese individuo empezaron a intensificar más el trabajo._  
 _Era molesto…_  
… _me llenaba de ira…_  
… _me volvía loco!_  
 _Pero la voz era reconfortante…_  
 _Era…algo que me llamaba, me guiaba, me reconfortaba._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 _El interno, o como lo llamaban "el sujeto 753" era bastante hostil y violento, pero…tenía tanta fuerza, más que cualquier otro._  
 _El era uno de "los" pocos que pudo tener una conexión conmigo, y mientras más contacto teníamos, mas sentía que tenia vida propia, sentía, todo lo que el sentía todo lo que el escuchaba, todo lo que él veía. Incluso podía escucharlo en las noches, pero mientras más tiempo estábamos conectados, más tiempo pasábamos unidos._  
 _Las personas que se creían científicos quienes eran en verdad cerdos asquerosos que querían poder y lo trataban de sacar de otros inocentes confundidos por la pérdida de cordura y condenados a estar en un limbo de desesperación y locura._  
 _Se daban cuenta de que no solo había una reacción en los químicos sino que el era quien activaba mi ser._  
—" _Sujeto 753"_  
 _Al conectarlo, creí que sería igual, pero no lo fue._  
 _Inyectaron más químicos mucho más pesados que antes, el hombre se retorcía de dolor, no mientras más sufrimiento y dolor sentía, yo me hacía más fuerte, sentía como su vida me alimentaba, como sus gritos de dolor eran música, el sabor y el color de su sangre._  
 _Cuando el hombre no pudo mantener la conexión que nos unía como un solo ser, los "Científicos" incrementaron tanto los químicos que terminaron matándolo._  
 _Matándome._  
 _Solo una esfera de sangre y otros fluidos revueltos con carne que se disolvía lentamente y terminando como una sopa humana._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 _/1967 – Mount Massive Asylum para las mentes criminal y dementes esta ahora establecido -bzzz-/_  
/ _Mount Massive Asylum pierde 3 científicos -bzzz - asesinados por paciente desconocido - bzzz- autoridades exigen que el asilo detenga toda actividad -bzzz- paciente -bzz- será ejecutado -bzzz-/_  
 _/ Mount Massive Asylum cierra por fin sus puertas -bzz- pacientes serán ejecutados o encarcelados en prisión de máxima seguridad_ _-bzzz-varias vidas son perdidas-bzzz- inocentes-bzzz- victimas-bbbzzzzzzz-/_  
 _Estatica_  
 _/-bzzz-/_  
 _Tanta es…táti…ca_  
 _Puedo escucharla…en la oscuridad…_  
 _Es molesto._  
—" _El proyecto walrider va en su mejor etapa, la programación esta completa—"_  
—" _solo es cuestión de probar con un sujeto de prueba"_  
—" _por supuesto"_

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

 _Por 66 años atrapado sin lugar a donde escapar, encerrado en una máquina infernal y cambiando de cuerpos, pero ninguno aceptaba o resistía._  
 _Mi ser._  
 _Desde que el sujeto 753 y walrider se volvieron uno..._  
 _Desde…Que YO ME CONVERTI EN EL WALRIDER…_  
 _D…desde…que este aparato o maquina absorbió mi persona o Alma yo he dejado de ser el sujeto de pruebas, el interno 753._  
 _He dejado de ser Xavier._  
 _Paciente de Mount Massive Asylum, asesino y paciente desconocido, rata de laboratorio…_  
 _Y mucho antes de perder la cordura…_  
 _Joven militar._  
 _Compromiso obligatorio, a punto de salir de la universidad y con 3 hermanos menores que cuidar de un padre alcohólico._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

—" _Billy Hope"_  
 _Billy…Billy…_  
—" _Un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre con los poderes de un dios"_  
 _No_  
 _Un muchacho que solo tuvo la desgracia de terminar en el peor asilo existente._  
 _Desgraciadamente el joven de 13 años logro tener una conexión la maquina, con nosotros, conmigo._  
 _Y desgraciadamente los químicos con los que habían llenado al joven hacían bastante efecto tanto como para dejar al pobre chico conectado en una computadora de casi el tamaño o aun mas grande que un estadio de futbol._  
 _Pobre chico._  
 _Sufrir en este endemoniado lugar._  
 _Un mocoso inepto que solo pensaba vengarse de estos malditos._  
 _Igual que yo._  
 _Y así fue, matando a todos aquellos quienes me atraparon en un cuerpo en el que nunca moriría, y alejándome de todo lo que tenía por recuperar._  
 _Hasta que encontré al por lo cual vivir._  
 _Por lo cual dejar mi rabia y ganas de destruir todo aquello q me enloquecía._  
 _Miles…_  
 _Atemorizado por toda la locura de nuestro hogar._  
 _La pintura de los cuerpos que cubrían el asilo._  
 _Las cabezas y los pieles que había…habíamos casado por más que corrían produciendo sonidos que solo se escuchaban en…en lugares oscuros de las mentes enfermas de nuestro…de su hogar._  
 _Mientras que el muchacho seguía diciéndonos…diciéndole que matara a nuestro dulce huésped trate… tratamos de protegerlo lo más que pudimos._ _Su cuerpo fue llevado al límite, y sus piernas se debilitaron, corría tan desesperadamente._  
 _Y cuando lo encontré._  
 _Tuve que eliminarlo._  
… _Pero no pude._  
 _Algo en el, era lo que más me llamaba la atención y los sucios, crueles, y malditos pensamientos del joven quien controlaba mis acciones no lograron pasar completamente._  
 _Así que solo callo de mis brazos y corrió._  
 _Para matarme._  
 _Matarlo…_  
 _Otro ser quien quería matarnos._

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

—"Vamos Rider ya es hora"  
 _Hora._  
 _Si…_  
 _Ya ha llegado la hora que sepas mi verdadero nombre Miles._  
—"Miles"  
El hombre con cicatrices en el rostro y tubos que ayudaban a fluir la sangre a carne que aun no era desgarrada del cuerpo, volteo a ver al fantasma mecánico quien sin producir ni un ruido capas de ser escuchado por un ser humano normal, lo llamaba.  
—"Miles…yo tenía… un nombre completo"  
El hombre lo miro con curiosidad y le permitió continuar.  
—"solía ser un hombre hasta quedar atrapado en este… "cuerpo""  
El hombre no dijo ni una palabra.  
—"Me llamaban Xavier Francisano Rider" 

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Finale.

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic de OUTLAST.

Y los veré mañana u otro día para alguna continuación o algún otra historia los quiero y espero que tengan un bonito dia.

Hasta la próxima

Bye ¡!

ヘ（。□°）ヘ

X_X_X_X_X_X _X_X_ X_X_X_X_X_X


End file.
